


Reverie

by orphan_account



Category: Manga - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, anime - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jean Kirestein, Love, One Shot, POV Third Person, Romance, Shingeki no Kojin - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watched the stars above and wondered about the world beyond the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new at writing fanfiction, hope this isn't too bad.

The sky was dyed a pomegranate pink which soon turned into a velvety dark of night, dusky, colors subdued in the fading light, only the faintest of light shone through the leaves, soon it grew dark, darkening sky, a close silence in the dim evening light.

Midnight breezes weaved in and out of the emerald-tinted grass stems, causing them to flow ever so slightly with the rhythm of the gentle wind. The stars above twinkled down, seeming to almost smile in a compassionate manner, beckoning all below to join them in their limitless freedom and vanished worries. Their ceaseless brilliance almost obliged her to envy them and their boundless beauty and exemption. But there was simply no way to reach up to the stars above. Her orbs watched the starry evening; stars engulfed by the charcoal sky.

She sat by a lake on a low-lying cliff face, the lake-side air was pungent with the fragrance of jasmine. In twilight the surface of the lake was as smooth as black glass. She threw small pebble stones across the lake as the stones skipped across the still water the radiating ripples caught the moonlight. After three skips the stone sank, then once again the lake looked like glass.

She wished her worries would just simply sink away and she could be as tranquil as the lake.

A gentle touch ghosted over her exposed palm, causing her to glance down at the olive-skinned fist enveloping her own chilled petite hand. The warmth of his muscled and toned body encircled her form as he drew himself closer, draping an arm over her shoulders while she leaned into his touch. A methodical silence seemed to surround the huddled forms as the wispy wind blew about the surface around them, and the crickets never-ending chirps almost created a hum of a tune.

"... Jean?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we could ever live outside the walls safely?" She whispered softly, turning her head to rest her chin upon his shoulder.

His bright cinnamon eyes met hers, pools of unexpressed emotions and continuous worries and thoughts swimming about the oak surface. A sigh escaped his lips as his gaze drifted to the walls in the distance, blocking the rest of the sky. 

"I don't care about living beyond the walls as long as I'm with you and I can keep you safe. Like... Like the stars. They're engulfed by the sky, but they're safe because they have each other. See?" He said, pointing to two particular stars. They seemed the brightest of the ones in the sky, almost joined together to become one.

She escaped his gentle hold on her, resting back into the plush grass decorating the earths usual tough ground. He followed slowly, setting his arms behind his head as he focused intently on her profile. A smile stretching onto her rosy lips, she pointed at the two shining stars. "That one could be you, and that one could be me," she said.

A soft chuckle left his lips as he nudged her affectionately. "We'll shine the brightest out of all the stars, right?" he said. His eyes skittered over the contours of her visage as she turned to meet his gaze. Although he had done this many times before, he could never tire of sketching her radiance into his mind, making sure to capture her every unique detail and feature she contained.

"And we'll be as free as all the stars above," she murmured, a tired smile adorning her features. He leaned forward, softly pecking the tip of her nose, earning a slight giddy laugh from her. And the stars above seemed to twinkle down in approval of her courageous statement, allowing the world to witness its beautiful glowing lights. Lights that only the stars above could produce. 

And she swore to one day be a part of the stars above.


End file.
